Vampire Girl
by werewolfgrlz
Summary: Sam is bella's brother. jake imprints on leah.leah imprints on bella. bella is leader of the tribe? what the hell is going on?who do u think bella should be paired with? tell me in a review.
1. Chapter 1

"So your the vampire girl." Emily states with a sober face, obviously already disliking me without really knowing who I am inside.

"Oh, leave her alone, Emily. You don't know shit about her, so back the fuck off." Leah sneers at Emily as she wrapped her arm protectivly around my shoulders and hugged me into her side.

"What do you know Leah?" Emily sneers right back. I shrink into Leah's side. Emily's anger is nearly as frightning as Leah's. Though I've never been the cause of Leah's anger before, I believe I'm the cause of her cousin's.

"I know that Bella has a broken heart. That your fiance' made her best friend stay away, when he was finally helping her heal. I know that she has nearly killed herself three times since then, and I've been the one that has had to save her. And I know exactly how she feels, so, I'll say it again, Back. The. Fuck. Off." Leah said with a anger so strong and frightning that I shrunk into her side even more, glad that I wasn't the source of her anger. God, she can be terrifying. As you can probably tell, Leah can be a tad bit over-protective.

"Oh, well, uh, I'm sorry Leah." Emily said, unable to meet her eyes.

"Don't apoligize to me Em. I'm not the one that you've hurt. Babby B may seem strong, and act like nothing fazes her, but that's the key word. Act. Can't you see that that snide little comment you made nearly has her bursting into tears?" Leah said, her face softening as she pulled me in for a heart-warming hug. Even though most people when they see us together like this think that we are lesbians, the truth of the matter is that we are just really close and love each other like sisters. And since she imprinted on me, that bond has merely grew stronger. Between her heartbreak and mine, we had no choice but to hold each other together. It was all we could do to survive the pain. Exspeacially after Jake stopped talking to me.

"Well. . . I'm sorry Bella. I truly am. It's just, well, I'm always surounded by werewolves who absoloutly loathe vampires so I guess I get a bit predjudice.I really am sorry sweetie." Emily told me looking regretful.

"What's going on here?" Sam barked as he came through the front door, glaring at me as if I was the cause of all his problems. Jerk. But, knowing my luck, I probably was.

"Nothing hun. You hungry?" Emily said leaning up to give him a passionate kiss, obviously trying to get his attention off of me and Leah. Gotta give the girl credit. It almost worked till she gave me a weak smile and looked me directly in the eyes.

"No, no, no. Something's going on. What the hell did you do to Emily, Bella?" Sam demanded, his eyes flashing.

"Me?" I squealed, incredulous.

"Yes! You! Your the leech lover!" He screamed at me, wrapping a protective arm around Emily's waist, slightly hiding her behind his body.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I screamed right back, utterly confused by this strange man's sense of logic.

"It means that you have no sense of self-prevservation, let alone the sense to protect others!"

"And how the hell would you know this?"

" Cause you dated a fuckin' blood-sucker! He could have drained you at any moment!"

"And you care! "

"Yes! I do care!"

"And, why is that Ugley?"

"Cause your my damn sister you ignorant woman!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Sam looked as if he had let out some terrible secret. Sister? What the hell? I'm an only child. Aren't I?

"Oh shit."

"Secret's out"

"What?"

The last word was muttered by Leah. What the fuck? We had always thought that I was an only child. That's why we had become so close. Even before the imprint. It had merely brought us closer. Leah had always wanted to be an only child. I had always wanted a sibling. Someone who I could share my life with. So, some how, we ended up turning to each other.

"Sam, what the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked as calmly as I could. I mean, I had to stay calm. Leah was shaking. And I mean shaking as If she was having an overdose attack. If any part of my body language indicated that I was upset in any way, she would attack. Can't have that, now can we.

"Bella, I can explain." There was an awkward silence. well. . . . . . .

"Sam, just spit it the fuck out." Leah snarled at him

"OK. Bella let's go to the living room, shall we? You'll feel much more comfortable "

I followed numbly, scared because I knew in some part of me that my life was about to change. Forever.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat numbly on the couch while Leah sat protectively on her knees in front of me stiff of a damn rock. I ran a soothing hand through her hair. Her shoulders lost their rigidness. Thank god. I hated a pissed off Leah. Soon, everybody was situated somewhere in the living room. Damn. How can all these boys fit in such a tiny room?

Sam cleared his throat. He automatically had my undivided attention. I wanted nothing more than to know what the hell was going on.

"Well, Bella, . . . How do I say this. . . .er . . . Well, basically, your mother had an affair with my father when he was in town one weekend. Only the elders know of this love affair. Your mother was able to pass you off as Charlie's because of your pale skin and chocolate eyes. Charlie has both. Your pale skin comes from your mother, but your eyes come from our father. I have the exact same eyes as you."

Sam's monologue all came out in a rushed sentence. He looked really scared. Of me? No. That's impossible.

Everybody looked at me expectantly, gauging my reaction to this news. Most looked scared but Leah just gave me a small encouraging smile.

I looked across the room at Sam and shrugged my shoulders. "Cool. I always wanted a brother or sister. Guess I got my wish."

Jaws hit the floor. People looked at me as if I had just grew another head. Someone busted out laughing. But I knew that laugh all to well. I smirked down at Leah.

"Damn Bells."_ giggle_ "I always knew you were a freak." _giggle_ "Only you would take to the fact that you now have a werewolf brother calmly." giggle_._

"Oh shut up Leah" I retorted.

"So you don't hate me?" Sam asked shyly, looking up at me from underneath his eyelashes.

"No. Why in the world would I hate you?" I was totally confused.

"Because I never told you! Because I'm a horrible brother! Because I wasn't there when you needed me most! Because I made Jake stay away from you when he was helping you so much! Because -"

I cut Sam off by crawling into his lap and hugging him as tightly as my frail homebody would allow. He immediately quick talking and tenderly wrapped his arms around me as well.

"You have nothing to blame yourself for Sam." I whispered in his ear. " You were merely doing your job by keeping Jake away after he phased. And what do you mean by you weren't there when I needed you most? Weren't you the one who found me in the words? Sam, when I look at you, I see inner strength. The kind that is rare. So stop beating yourself up already. We can't look to the past, only the future." I said calmly, trying to soothe him.

" Thank you Bella." Sam squeezed me tighter.

"Oh my god, I sound like my mother" I muttered, horrified.

Everyone busted out laughing.

I looked over at Leah. She smiled widely at me, stood up, and open her arms.

I jumped off my brother's lap, and ran into her arms. Ahhhh. . . Home.

"You did great Belly Bean. You truly are one of a kind. I love you. I hope you know that." she whispered in my ear.

I hugged her back. "Of course I know that Le, I love you just as much. And thank you."

She held me tighter.

"Yo hells bells! Leah gets a hug but your best friend don't? How's that fair?"

"Jakey!" I squealed as I jumped into his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Missed you to Bella. Missed you too." He whispered.

Someone clapped their hands together.

"Well, since all this lovey dovey shit is over, who wants to eat!" Paul yelled.

We all laughed together.

I walked to the kitchen holding Leah's hand, and With Sam's arm wrapped around my shoulder.

Maybe I did have some good luck in life.

Little did I know, all hell would break loose this weekend.

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Vampire Girl**_

_**Chapter Three **_

_**All of the characters belong to Stefanie Meyer. I merely have my evil way with them.**_

I lay in my bed that night, analyzing everything that had occurred today. A new brother, my best friend is a werewolf, what else could happen? My head was spinning from the way things had things had turned out. I loved Charlie, I truly did, but how could he not know these types of things about his own daughter? I mean, I know he's not the brightest crayon in the Crayola box, but still. . .

"Hey babes," Leah murmured as she climbed through my bedroom window. I glanced over at her and nearly fell over in shock from what she was wearing.

As usual, she was barefoot, and had on barely-there daisy duke shorts. But all she had on top was pitch black cut out teddy. It barely covered anything. In fact, the only thing it covered was her breasts and even those were easily seen. The contraption left very little to the imagination.

"Uh, Le? What in the world are you wearing?" I asked nervously.

She looked at me with a glint in her eyes. A smile slowing slid across her face until she looked like The Joker from Batman. Talk about creepy. . .

"oh, just something I bought off of _Ebay_. Cute ain't it?" Leah striked a pose, her left hip jutted out , hand propped against it, her fingertips brushing her pelvic bone. It was kind of. . . _sexy_.

It suddenly dawned on me that Leah had the body of a full grown woman, and wasn't afraid to flaunt it. Sometimes I wondered why fate chose me as her imprint. We were complete opposites. Leah was beautiful, cocky, and wasn't scared to throw the first punch. I, on the other hand, am sickly pale, shy as a mouse, and hid from everything and everyone. But he strange thing was, we fit together

"You're so weird, le." I giggled as she began to strut across the small space of my bedroom.

"Ladies and Gents! Please welcome Leah Clearwater, the sexiest Werewolf yet!" she deepened her voice as she tried to imitate a show host for Victoria's Secret.

I was bent over in laughter at her silly antics. How she came up with these things were beyond me.

When Le saw me laughing like a banshee a soft smile took place of the sexy smirk as she made her way over to sit on the edge of my bed.

"It's good to see you laugh babes. I was worried about you." She said, affectionately tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"Why?"

What was there to worry about? I was perfectly fine . . . kind of.

"You know, with the whole werewolf thing, Jake, Sam, and just, well, everything. The usual shit." She stated, looking into my eyes, searching for any sign of unease.

"I'm fine, really. It's actually kind of . . . cool."

A very un-lady-like snort came from Leah's mouth as she scoffed at me.

"What? It _is_. I mean, come on! You guys turn into cute, fluffy puppies!"

"Cute? Fluffy? What are you, delusional?"'

"Noooo. . . .well, maybe. But that's not the point!" I exclaimed when she started to laugh at me.

"wow, bells, your something else." She said, hugging me to her side.

"leah, is there a reason why there is a bunch of leaves and dirt in your hair?"

"um. ..no, not really."

"Leah." I said with surgary sweetness.

"Yeah?"

"Cut the bullshit, and tell me the truth."

When she didn't answer, I sat back and really looked at her. Her eyes had a twinkle in them I had never seen before and she had the bed-head look going on. "Oh my god! You just got the fuck of your life, didn't you?"

Leah looked up me with the most innocent expression she could muster considering she was trying to lie to her imprint, which was like, impossible.

"who was it?" I demanded, pulling her around to face me, already wanting all of the dirty details.

"umm, uh, well, er," she stuttered along, making my impatience grow.

So I grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her, " just tell me already! Damnit woman! I want the details!" I screamed with giggles.

"Never!" she flipped back onto the bed, trying to escape me.

I chased after her, grabbing her feet and pulling her towards me as I began to tickle her where ever I could reach, fighting for her surrender.

"fine!" she squealed after an amazing tickle war. "it's . . .

"Who? Who? Who?" I squealed, jumping up and down on my knees.

"Paul!" she screamed, covering her face as a blush took over

"oh my fucking god. Paul? Seriously?"

Peeking out from between her fingers, she nodded hesitantly.

"soooo. . . . .is he any good?" I asked with an evil smile.

"Bella! God, you are such a pervert!" she yelled, tossing a throw pillow at me.

"am not! I'm just curious!"

So, after hours of discussing the size of Paul's penis, the feel of his body, and the multiple sex positions that sounded fun, we fell asleep using each other as pillows.

**A/N – ok, so this was a complete and total filler. And I am soooooo sorry! But in the chaos of my life, I have completely forgotten what in the world I want to happen in this story. So, what I need from you, my darlings, is to tell me what you would like to happen in this story. What would satisfy your cravings? Because the thing is, if you tell me what to write, I can basically update everyday, because I will have the ideas. Thanks!**

**-Werewolfgrlz**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey y'all! I am sooooo freakin' sorry for the hold. Me and my boyfriend just broke up/ taking a break, so I'm gonna use this time to work on my stories. So, I need y'all to do something for me.

In a review, tell me who you want to imprint on Bella. I'll take the votes, and then continue my story! Until next time…..


	5. Chapter 5

Today, I was hanging out with Emily. I have no fucking clue how she keeps up with everything. I mean, I love to cook, but this much food was ridiculous. Me and Charlie eat less than this in an entire year.

Last night was fun I guess. I always enjoy my time with Leah. Five hours with her seem to feel like five minutes.

But after Leah had fell asleep, I had couldn't seem to follow her. Jealousy was sick, twisted monster. And not one easily understood. I couldn't figure out what I was jealous about. Leah and I had always shared everything, so it wasn't like it was anything new discussing her time spent with Paul. She had lost her virginity in middle school, where as I still had a tight hold on mine. So, like the dirty girl I was, I drowned myself in details of her sex life.

It wasn't Leah's fault she was more promiscuous than me.

I never blamed her.

I never cared.

So why did I now?

I searched my mind trying to figure out where my jealousy lay. I stopped on Leah. Was I jealous of her body? Of her many boys that crawled at her feet?

I chuckled at the thought, quieting myself when Leah began to stir. I wasn't jealous of her. It was impossible. In fact, I was proud of her, proud that she didn't follow Sam around, that she had gotten over it.

And then I realized what I was jealous of.

Her conquests. I was jealous of the men that had had the option to make love to her. To worship her body.

I felt the fiery beast called anger roar inside of me. I wanted to kill Paul. I wanted to rip him apart and laugh at his agonizing cries of pain. I wanted beat the shit outta that piece of shit whom took her virginity in seventh grade. I wanted to make it clear she was _mine_.

I was shocked by the emotions that rolled through my body. This wasn't right. Leah wasn't my _girlfriend._ She was my friend, my best friend. Why the hell was I feeling this way towards her? Why now?

I was snapped back into reality by the sound of the Pack coming into the house, laughing and howling with each other. I watched Paul grab Leah's ass, and the smirk she gave him as she smacked his hand away. Obviously, the effects of their escapades hadn't worn off. I had to fight back the snarl that rose in my throat.

Sensing my emotions, Leah glanced my way, giving me a questioning frown. I just shook my head.

Instead of actually questioning me, she merely walked around the table to give me a strong hug. All of the tension left my body. For like a second.

Because then I felt her breasts through the thin t-shirt she wore. Her nipples were hard from the chill of the phase. Her pelvic pressed into my lower stomach. I fought back a moan.

I have officially entered hell.

I wanted to pout when she pulled away.

"Wassup Bells?" she asked with a smirk.

For the first time in my life, I actually wanted bitch-slap someone. She knew exactly what she was doing, and she wanted to play coy about it.

"Nothing much Le." I said, letting my hand graze her pelvic. Two can play at that game bitch.

She played it calm, but I could see the lust flash in her eyes. Ha!

She just smirked in return, and turned to sit at the table.

To any other person it may looked like I had won our little battle. But I knew Leah better than that. She was merely planning how to get her revenge, trying to let me fool myself into thinking I had won. I wasn't that stupid. I've known her to long.

No one else seemed to notice our little interaction. They just took it as Leah needing contact with her imprint.

As the rest of the Pack settled around the small table, I took my place next to Leah, as always.

The encounter between us seemed to be forgotten as everyone began to eat. Food resolved everything with this crowd.

When dinner was done, everyone began disperse off. Jake, Quil, and Embry all gave me a friendly hug. Paul ruffled my hair. Jared gave a quick wave. Eventually, me, Leah, Sam, and Emily were the only ones left.

Emily was stressing because she and Sam had to meet her parents on the other reservation and she wanted to leave before it became so cold that the roads began to ice. But dinner mess needed to be cleaned. Hating to see her distressed, I offered to clean and lock up for her. Sam, now turning into this over-protective brother, refused to leave me alone, convinced I could somehow get seriously damaged whilst doing dishes and washing off some countertops. '

So, Le being her natural bitchy self, told him to shove it and that she would never let something happen to me. And then Sam snapped back saying she needed to remember her place.

Emily, being the calmest one of all, suggested that Leah just stay with me.

Neither quit glaring at the other. It wasn't until; Emily smacked his arm, hissing "Sam!" that he backed down. Glancing at me, his shoulders sagged, giving into his imprint.

And that is why being an imprint rocks.

So, while Sam and Emily headed out to Emily's parents' place, Leah and I began the dishes.

And somehow got caught up in a bubble war.

Which led to wet t-shirts.

And tangled limbs.

Which is how I somehow ended up straddling her, a hand full of bubbles ready to take over her hair.

But all thoughts of bubbles left my mind as I watched her titties shake with her laughter, her t-shirt transparent.

I've never been more thankful for the color white.

I have no fucking clue what took over me, but suddenly, my lips crashed into hers, my hands diving into her thick locks.

She groaned and opened her lips, allowing my tongue acess.

Moans and groans left my lips and flowed into her mouth as her hands roamed over and under my shirt, caressing my bare skin, squeezing my breasts in the most pleasurable way.

Suddenly, my mind caught up with my hormones. I was kissing Leah. Of my fucking god. I was kissing Leah. I jump up from my position over her body. My eyes were wide with the fear of what I had just done.

"Bells?" she whispered, sitting up and reaching out to touch my arm.

"We…we need to get this kitchen clean." I muttered, standing and making my way to the sink.

She must of realized that I needed the space, cause all she did was follow my lead.

Needless to say, it was one hell of an awkward night.


	6. Chapter 6

Vampire Girl – Chapter

**(A/N – I'm so sorry for the wait. My life has been terribly hectic, and to be honest, I'm lazy, and I lost my muse for a long time. But . . . I think I may have found it once again, so hopefully, I can make y'all happy!) **** !**

_Bella P.O.V._

So . . . remember when I said me and Leah were like sisters? I have totally fucked that over. What kind of sisters end up making out with wet wife beaters? Well, other than those weird porn stars. Isn't that incest? I mean, I know we're not _actual_ sisters, but still! We've talked about boys' butts together, and what we thought sex would be like, and then she told me what it felt like!

And that's what sisters and bff's do right? They gossip and giggle over Disney stars! But under no circumstances do they do what we did! And even if they did, would they feel what I did? Would they feel the tightening of their clitorises, the hardening nipples? Or would they feel what I desperately wanted to feel right now – _disgust_.

If my grandparents were right about the whole Jesus - God thing, I bet he's laughing his ass off at me right now. I mean, first off all, I fell in love with a fucking vampire. Someone who is all around is wrong! He drinks fucking blood! And not in that kinky, just a little bit way. But the freaky way, as in let me drain your body of its blood into this wineglass and let's cheer to centuries of happiness to the new, happy couple. Uh, hello! How freaking stupid could I have been?

And then there was Jake.

He's so stupidly in love with me it's not funny. He follows me around like a little lost puppy dog with his tail between his legs. Kind of ironic how _true_ that is . . .

No matter what he got put through, he vowed to never break that silly promise of never hurting me.

Even when it was me who was hurting him the most, he still made sure I was protected.

He helped me build death traps and taught me how to ride them for my own selfish needs.

He protected me from myself.

And I broke his heart, like the selfish bitch I am.

And somehow, that causes me pain. It almost hurts worse than what Edward did to me. How the hell can giving pain hurt more than receiving it?

So yeah, this fucking "God" is more than likely laughing at my pain of Jake too.

And then finally, there is Leah, who is fucking me over with her 'come and get me' grins!

One minute, everything is cool. We're just Bella and Leah. She's fucking Paul, probably catching every HIV in the sexual world, and I'm just enjoying seeing the smiles on her face.

But then . . . life decides to fuck me over, once again. I don't know why I suddenly want her like this. I mean, it's not like I haven't looked at other girls before, but never like this.

Never before have I actually wanted them. I haven't felt the slow molten fire burn through my soul, aching for them.

I've never looked at a girl and thought; _this could be us, together, as one. We could spend eternity together. _No, never like this.

So, now, here I am. I sit on the highest cliff in all of La Push and gaze down at the waves crashing against the stone and sand. It felt like the ocean had taken all of the tears that refused to fall and was trying to climb up the cliff to give them back to me. After all, who would want my sadness?

Love, seems like a simple thing, right? Millions of books, plays, and movies have been based off of it. It seems to come easily to everyone else. So why does it have to be such a bitch to me?

Maybe I've got my mama's curse. Her restless heart. Maybe I'm just unable to settle down and always fall for the wrong boys, or in this case, the wrong woman.

I love Leah, and I wouldn't change that for the world, but why do I have to love her this way?

Leah is beautiful, talented, and could have anyone she wanted. She was sexy as hell. Beautifully tan skin, crystal white teeth, and legs you just wanted to be wrapped in. anything she wore made her look like a supermodel. Before she phased, she had black, curly hair to her ass that you wanted to bury yourself in, and now she looked like a sexy punker you just want to make scream.

So why did the Gods pick me to give to her? Maybe they just like to fuck everyone's lives up.

_Leah P.O.V._

As soon as we were done cleaning up our mess, and the dishes from dinner, Bella made a run for it saying she needed to go cook for Charlie. Of course I knew she was lying. I always knew. But it didn't help matters when she looked at anything but me.

I knew she went up to the cliffs. I phased and followed because I couldn't leave her without knowing where she was with the storm on its way.

I don't know if she actually thought she fooled me. I'm not stupid. Everyone knows Charlie lives in Forks, which is the opposite of the cliffs, and we all overheard her call him early in the afternoon, letting him know, she would probably stay the night with me or Jake tonight.

As I dodged my way around trees throughout the forest, I couldn't suppress the pain of her rejection any longer.

Tonight, on Sam's kitchen floor, it took everything in me not to claim her. Everything about her called to me, and my wolf took every bit of sanity away from me when it smelt her juices.

I've waited so long. I let her have her time with Cullen, let her mourn. I even let Black drop those hints, his hands all over her. He could get a bit _too_ handsy.

But, I wasn't an innocent myself. But a girl has needs, ya know?

He was just a play thing, and we both knew it. It's all just fun and games, but I don't know if Bella knew that.

I saw the jealousy flash in her eyes today. And I felt the consuming agony she felt now. The confusion, guilt, and anger. I swear, that girl over thinks _everything._

Phasing, I tossed on the daisy dukes and the torn Seether t-shirt as I hid behind the trees watching my girl, trying to decipher her emotions from afar.

She sat with her knees pulled up to her chest, her arms wrapped around them, and her head resting upon them. Her hair was drenched with the rain that poured down around her. She looked like a lost angel. I could smell her salty tears mixing with the midnight rain.

It felt like a knife stabbing my heart with every tear that slid down her cheek bones.

"Bell?" I whimpered, feeling her pain as if it was my own.

She didn't jump at the sound of my voice, didn't twitch a muscle. I should have known better. I've never been able to sneak up on her.

I crept my way to her, her tears becoming mine.

"Bell? Please talk to me. Please?" I whispered sitting next to her.

She said nothing.

"C'mon Bell. I'm sorry ok? I shouldn't have let that . . . _stuff_ happened, ok? What do you want me to do to make it up to you? Just please, _please_ talk to me." I begged.

She didn't even glance at me.

With a force to keep my mouth shut I didn't even know I possessed, I fell to the sharp rocks, and mimicked her position.

It felt like decades as the time passed. I could never understand how she could stand the silence, the still of the night.

But I guess that's why the Gods imprinted us. For her to calm me. But did that make me her curse?

Finally, I just couldn't take the silence any more. "God damn it Isabella!" I screamed. I watched as she looked at me in shock, like I just admitted to bombing the twin towers. But I just couldn't stop.

"Don't look at me like that! I'm not the wrong one here! You think I can't smell you tears, or feel your pain? Well, I can! Why are you always hiding or running from me? This is us, Damn it! Nothing has changed! Your pain is still my pain! It was just fucking kissing! Why are you so scared of me, Bell?" I whimpered the last line, petrified of her response.

She didn't answer, so I turned to walk away. I was halfway to the tree line when I heard her angelic voice call to me.

"Because, in the end, you'll be my destruction." I turned at her words, about to fight them, when she went on, her voice the saddest and softest I had ever heard it.

"You're right, this _is_ us. And I was happy and content with what we had. So why did we have to screw it up with _'fucking kissing'_, huh? Why can't we just be Bella and Leah? Why can't we be normal and happy? How come every time I think I might be getting my life back on track, I just _might_ be getting my sanity back, something has to fuck it up?"

And with those heart wrenching words, she turned and left for God knows where, taking my soul with her, just like she always does.


End file.
